Sam B
Sam B, el Tanque, uno de los cuatro Héroes de Dead Island y Dead Island: Riptide, es un rapero famoso por su único hit y que ahora está desapareciendo su fama. Nacido en Nueva Orleans, ahora actúa por la noche cuatro días a la semana en el Royal Palms Resort. Historial Sam B fue hospedado en el Royal Palms Resort para actuar su canción "Who Do You Voodoo, Bitch?" en una fiesta de alto estanding. Encantado por esa oportunidad actuó en el concierto. Una vez fuerte, seguro de sí mismo y orgulloso, Sam B ha tenido un pasado turbulento y una historia de abuso de drogas y alcohol, ya que su vida privada lo atrapó en un círculo de falsos amigos y malos consejeros. Descripción del Personaje (Selección de Personajes) " Yo crecí en Nueva Orleans. En el Lower Ninth Ward. Mi papá fue a prisión cuando yo tenía dos años. Ahí es donde murió. Angola. Mi madre nunca se recuperó de eso, bebía y metia crack y con un hijo de puta cualquiera que no le pegara tan duro. Mi abuela fue la que me crió. Ella tenia una washeteria y viviamos en una pequeña y estrecha casa en Burgundy. Cuando cumpli diez, colega, yo quieria rapear. Yo era de la vieja escuela del free-style rap y estaria pateando traseros, hermano. Pero colega, no podia hacer que funcionase. Ningún tema pegaba. Asi que en Halloween surgió el tema "Who Do You Voodoo, Bitch?". Solo como un maldio chiste, sabes? pero subió a lo mas alto de las listas de hip hop. Como un maldito cohete! De repente, yo era famoso. Estadísticas *'Especialidad': Armas Contundentes *'Vida': 110 *'Velocidad': 100 *'Resistencia': 90 *'Modo Furia': Al activar este modo Sam B gana la habilidad de golpear brutalmente a zombies ' con sus propios nudillos de cobre. *'Categorías del Árbol de Habilidades: Furia, Combate, Supervivencia Estrategia Es negro no necesita estrategia Sam B es, des de lejos, el más duro de los cuatro personajes, y el más capaz de evitar a los grupos pequeños de enemigos con sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Su especialización con las armas contundentes que tienen un gran atributo en fuerza hacen que se deshaga de los enemigos como si de bolos se tratara, al igual que con su Furia. No te confíes demasiado, ya que puede ser derribado por grandes cantidades de zombies. Para la mayoría de enemigos la táctica a seguir es relativamente similar, intentar deshacerse de un par de ellos para no quedar rodeado. El único enemigo que necesita una táctica distinta es el humano armado. Intentar embestir a uno (y normalmente hay más de uno) es una mala idea; a menos que seas capaz de llegar a uno sigilosamente sin que los otros se den cuenta, pero si se enteran, empezarán a disparate y a veces retrocederán para evitar tus golpes. Lo mejor es tener una buena pistola y intentar dispararles en la cabeza, ya que podrás deshacerte de ellos en el acto. Mira a través de la mirilla para obtener más precisión. Curiosidades *Para promocionar Dead Island: Riptide, se lanzó un video de musica live action "'No Room In Hell"' feat. Sam B.thumb|right|335 px|Live action para promocionar Dead Island: Riptide *Su grupo sanguíneo (como los otros Héroes) es O negativo. *Si te quedas sin hacer nada durante un tiempo, Sam empezará a silbar y cantar su canción Who Do You Voodoo, Bitch?. *Los archivos de texto del juego tienen el siguiente diálogo descartado para cerrar para Sam B: :"For the longest time, there was nothing there. Nothing inside me. When I was young I had so much to say. So much to prove. Man, I had so much anger inside of me. I knew the whole motherfucking world was against me. But then I made some money and I didn't know what to say. And the money went away and still had nothing to fucking say. Well, I have something to say now. The world ain't so black and white no more. It's black and white and red all over, man. People do amazing shit when they up against it. The one's who think they're all that, the ones you think will stand their ground, they fucking run. And the quiet ones. The ones you don't even notice. Man, they don't give an inch. They'll give up everything for someone they don't even know. There's a song there somewhere. A song about something real. Shit, I don't even know if anyone's gonna be left when this is all done. But if they is… believe me, I got something to say." :'Traducción al español: ' : "Durante mucho tiempo, no había nada allí. Nada dentro de mí. Cuando yo era joven, tenía mucho que decir. Mucho que demostrar. Tío, tenía tanta rabia dentro de mí. Sabía que todo el maldito mundo estaba en mi contra. Pero luego gané algo de dinero y no sabía qué decir. Y el dinero se fue y todavía tenía nada que decir. Bueno, tengo algo que decir ahora. El mundo ya no es tan blanco ni negro. Es negro y blanco y rojo por todas partes, tío. La gente hace cosas increíbles cuando están en contra de ella. El que se crea que son todo eso, los que piensas que va a mantenerse su posición, ellos correrán.Y los más callados. Los que ni te diste cuenta de ellos. Tío, ellos no cederán ni un centímetro. Ellos lo darán todo por alguien que ni siquiera conocen. Hay una canción en alguna parte. Una canción sobre algo real. Mierda, ni siquiera sé si alguien va a quedar cuando todo esto termine. Pero si queda alguien... créeme, tengo algo que decir." *Sam B es el único Heroe que llama a los zombies por su nombre en vez de "bastards" (cabrón, en español), "freaks" (monstruos, en español)... *Sam B es el único Heroe con un live action. Galería Category:Personajes de Dead Island Categoría:Supervivientes de Dead Island Categoría:Personajes del libro Dead Island: The Book Categoría:Inmune Categoría:Personajes Jugables Categoría:Supervivientes